The Move
The Move is the pilot episode of Times in New Kelp City. It premiered on March 6, 2018. Transcript view of Conch Street is seen, it then zooms into Squidward's Tiki House and into his bedroom. An alarm clock then goes off and Squidward wakes up. Squidward: Ah. Another day, another great life. breath Hopefully without SpongeBart and Rick... gets out of his bed ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum♪ then goes to his bathroom and takes a shower ♪La da dee-de, la da doo-do, la da dum. La da dee, la da doo, la da dum♪ goes out of his bathroom, puts his clothes and goes out of his house Oh. realizes that he forgot his employee hat and goes back into his house to pick out the hat that’s on a table. He then goes out of his house and goes to his recumbent bicycle. Hm. Maybe the day that SpongeBart isn’t here has came... alarm clock is goes off and SpongeBob is heard yawning Or not... camera then zooms to SpongeBob's house and into his bedroom. SpongeBob is then seen walking to his bathroom, then showering and then putting on his clothes SpongeBob: Morning trampoline time! jumps onto a trampoline and Gary is seen putting bread into a toaster. The toaster then lunches out and SpongeBob eats the toasted beard mid-air. Sponge then lands besides the door. SpongeBob: Great job Gary! But there is a bit of room for improvement. sighs then gets his employee hat and goes out of his house Squidward: breath Oh boy... and Squidward walk together on a road to work SpongeBob: So what has been cookin'? Squidward: Sea Chicken... Laughs SpongeBob: Look! A truck! Besides the Krusty Krab! sighs SpongeBob: It says "Bikini Bottom Movers." Squidward: Bikini Bottom Movers? It says "Bikini Bottom Movers?" sighs Finally, an interesting shift in ages... arrive beside the Krusty Krab SpongeBob: Hey Krabs, what is with the truck of "Bikini Bottom Movers?" Mr. Krabs: We're moving our restaurant to a new location! SpongeBob: Wow! To where? Mr. Krabs: New Kelp City! Squidward: What? New Kelp City? More like New Rotten Kelp City! The crime rate there is insane, the sanitation rating there is in the negatives and the people there are rotten! Mr. Krabs: Well there is an economic boom happing there! Squidward: But- gets an idea If I Krabs to fire me, then... SpongeBart will be... out... of... my life! That means... SpongeBob will be out of my life! Squidward on a chair in the sun I could finally get my golden, calamari tan on without Bob. And with that Pat will come no matter what! Squidward playing his clarinet I could finally play my love in peace! Squidward playing his clarinet on a stage and a lot of people there are cheering him And becoming a clarinet legend! Squidward with his clarinet on a cover of a magazine issue And be on the cover of my favorite magazine! back in the world and he looks at Mr. Krabs Krabs... can you please fire me. Mr. Krabs: Oh heck no! Your my second best employee! Squidward: Quietly No? deflates until he is flat on the ground Mr. Krabs: But that's not saying much... But don't worry, it will be an adventure! Squidward: In a trashy, crime-filled city? Well I'm quitting anyway! Mr. Krabs: But you can't quit until you take off your hat! Squidward: Ha, ha. That trick won't change anything! tries to take the employee hat off, but it seem like it is glued on his head Ugh! I can't take it off, it seems like it is glue on! quickly hides a bottle of glue behind his back Mr. Krabs: Me crew, go with me to me office! and Squid go to his office at the empty KK We need someone to disassemble this empty, like he is about to cry customerless, cashless... money-maker into pieces! So it can be put into the moving and go to its new location! Squidward: Krabs, can you just build another one there and hire new employees there, breath with the exception of SpongeBart, so I don't have to move? Mr. Krabs: But that is payin' more money to build another money maker and double the paychecks to pay! SpongeBob: How about we work at both locations! Squidward: How about not. Mr. Krabs: So, who can disassemble the Krusty Krab so it can go to New Cash City! Squidward: sighs More like New Trash City. SpongeBob: I can! Mr. Krabs: With what? SpongeBob: The ancient arts of Karate! Mr. Krabs: to himself Uh. I thought Karate was the art of to be used to make money. Anyway, disassemble way! SpongeBob: Follow me! and Squid follow him to outside of the KK Watch and learn. karate chops the KK and nothing happens sighs and he starts to read a magazine Mr. Krabs: Are you sure tha-? crumbling sound is heard as suddenly the KK collapses and a cloud of dust covers the screen and Krabs cough in the dust and when it clears out, Krabs gasps in amazement Mr. Krabs: goes right up to him Teach me Karate! SpongeBob: Not now, Krabs... transition is seen trying to carry his own work station Squidward: Krabs? Krabs is seen sitting on a rock, drinking some coffee Krabs! Why do I have to carry these heavy things without your help? Mr. Krabs: Because you're employees, the workers of my restaurant that I control. Squidward: Ugh... to himself I shouldn't of applied here... SpongeBob: Squid! Look! Squidward: What now, Spong... SpongeBob balancing his grill on his Spatula, on his nose Squidward: But ho-o-o-o-ooo-wwwww! loses his balance and his work station crushes him SpongeBob: Now with the grill taken care of, I just have to take that grease cooker thing and I'm done! Squidward: What? You got all 30 things done? In 10 minutes? I hadn't even gotten my work station halfway to the truck! SpongeBob: You know I "own" a lot of stuff here and you just "own" that? Squidward: I "own" my station less then your things that have the lowest ownership level here. Anyway, I have to also put entire bathroom and the safe to the truck. SpongeBob: I don't get the first half, sighs but I can help you! Mr. Krabs: No, no, boy. He needs to get upper arm strength, he can't even climb out of a well! Squidward: Hey! I was with those dumbbells! Patrick: seen on another rock I still don't get it. Squidward: What? Pat? What are you doing here? I didn't even mean it as a joke! SpongeBob: I'm bring him to New Kelp City! Mr. Krabs: And he is our best paying customer! Squidward: Oh boy... Mr. Krabs: Squidward! You still have to get all of your stuff to the truck! sighs Card: One Hour of Unbearable Work Later... Squidward: is very tired and seen on the ground well SpongeBob, Pat and Krabs are seen on rocks eating Krabby Patties Can... I... h-h-have a... b-b-break-k? Mr. Krabs: Yes, for $40. Squidward: 40? coughs That's crazy! Mr. Krabs: Maybe if you give up your paycheck... Squidward: Ugh, fine. I'm going to get a rock. tries to push a rock, but he struggles Can someone give me a helping hand? Mr. Krabs: No. Squidward: No!? Why? Mr. Krabs: That wasn't apart of the deal. groans in anger Mr. Krabs: claps People, it's time to go to New Kelp City! On my trailer! Squidward: Not again... SpongeBob: Yes! Again! With hopefully food! Mr. Krabs: Yes that will be food! With SpongeBob's grill on board! Squidward: But what if Pat eats all of the Patty batter? Patrick: Hey. Mr. Krabs: There will be so much Patty batter that Patrick wouldn't have enough to eat all of it! Patrick: Hey again. Mr. Krabs: Also, we are towing the truck. Squidward: Why!?!? The painful trip will be even longer! Especially will those do-do heads. SpongeBob and Patrick: Hi. Mr. Krabs: I'm having problems with the driver and he seems to be acting a bit strange... driver is shown taped right onto the seat and his mouth is also taped while he is making a muffling sound. Squidward sighs. Squidward: Can we just hurry up? Mr. Krabs: Well, we are already ready! So come abroad! Squidward: breath I shouldn't of asked. goes on the trailer well Krabs goes onto the car Squidward: What should we do? I know, we should play- Patrick: Parcheesi! The best game ever! Squidward: P-P-Parch-what? My game was to "be quiet and don't do anything!" SpongeBob: Squidward's game sounds fun and original, I'll play Parcheesi sincerely I played it before. sighs SpongeBob: picks up the dice So who want to b- Patrick: ME! picks up the dice and throws the dice. The dice hits Squidward. Squidward: Oh boy... Card: Some Unbearable Time Later... is seen very Tired with Gary sleeping on him SpongeBob: -Two, three! Patrick: MY TURN! rolls the dice Squidward: That's it! This trailer is a touture box! Anyways, it probably been hours and we still didn't arrive? I am going to Krabs to see what is up. goes out of the door, to just see traffic around him Squidward: Oh boy... break Squidward, SpongeBob and Patrick are seen sleeping on the table. Krab then come in. Mr. Krabs: Guys! Wake up! they still don't wake up, so he goes off screen and goes back with a megaphone Wakey up! of them suddenly wake up in fear Patrick: Patrick was having a great dream! Gary: Meow! Squidward: But it's like midnight! Mr. Krabs: Because it is midnight. Squidward: Wait. goes up to a window and then goes out of the trailer Yes! I have survive through that... touture box! kisses the ground Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward! Don't get hyped up in the lot. Squidward: Lot? zooms out to show a big lot in the middle of the city Squidward: Come on! We have to do work still? Mr. Krabs: Yup. SpongeBob and Patrick: Yay! montage of them is shown of the three rebuilding the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob is shown building well Patrick is seen trying to balance pieces on his head, but he loses balance. Squidward then seen struggling to carry pieces to SpongeBob. SpongeBob then starts to speed up his building, which causes a dust of cloud to cover the screen. When it clears out, the Krusty Krab is shown to be completed. SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Patrick and Gary are then seen looking at the finshed Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Me boy, you really did out done yourself. SpongeBob: Don't be silly, you always say that. Patrick: What does it mean anyways? walks to Krabs Squidward: Let me guess? More of that stupid, penny-earning labor? Mr. Krabs: Yup! Just look at the line! long line of people is seen at the doors Customer 1: I went here to taste the Krusty Krab's legendary Krabby Patty that was once of Bikini Bottom. That pesky little town... Customer 2: I went here to fuel up for my work day! Customer 3: customer 2 I hope you get fired due to your stupidity of being in this line! Customer 4: I went here to follow the Krusty Krab's move! Customer 5: customer 4 Do you even have a life? Customer 4: At least not like those dead interneters... Truck Driver: And I went here because I was kidnapped to here! Mr. Krabs: So get ready for our first day! SpongeBob, Patrick and Gary: Yay! is an iris out that stops on Squidward Squidward: sarcastically Yippee. ends Category:2018 Category:Times in New Kelp City Category:AFallenPower Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episode Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018 Episodes